Dekan 'Davum
* * |species= (Duvam subspecies) |gender=Male |height=3.10 m (10ft 2.05in) |weapons=*Melee **Oversized **Oversized ** *Ranged ** ** |equipment=* ** *Oversized |vehicles= |skin color=Dark gray |hair= |eyes=Red |cyber= |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* (formerly) *Dekan's Covenant *State of Duvam }} Dekan 'Davum (Oracle Code:SC135-T2347-72) is the current Kaidon of the State of Davum and also a renowned Field Master known for his huge size, his keen sight for military planning, and brutality on the battlefield. Dekan leads his troops with an iron fist and tolerates no disobedience from his forces. Being a Sangheili of Davum, Dekan has the somewhat typical behavior as the rest of the Sangheili from the planet. He hold ancient Sangheili traditions high and like everyone else on Davum his has completed countless trials to earn the title of Kaidon. Dekan Eventually left his homeworld to serve in the Covenant military but returned after he had acquired a high rank where he could form his own legions to command. Dekan also took part in the Human-Covenant war and played a big part in the ground engagements he participated in. He also fought throughout most of the Great Schism where he and his forces targeted and partly Jiralhanae planets and settlements. Near the end of the he would split from the rest of the Sangheili society and return home to Davum where he would found Dekan's Covenant composed mainly of Sangheili frontier worlds, Kig-Yar pirate fleets and Jiralhanae slave troops. Biography Early Years Dekan Davum was born on the backwater world of Davum, a Sangheili colony located not far from known Covenant space. The planet's environment is an extremely hostile one and as a tradition was all the residents on the planet put through a trail known as Trail of the Fit. This trail was to see of the young Sangheili at age of ten was able to survive alone in the wildness for a month. Up until his tenth birthday was Dekan, like any other Davum Sangheili, trained and prepared for his month long survival in the wildness. Dekan proved to be a fast learner and quickly got trough the training course nearly at record time. Dekan also experienced many growth spurts at an early age and at the beginning of the trial he stood head and shoulders over his follow Sangheili. Dekan and the other young Sangheili was loaded into Phantoms that would take them far into the wildness where they would drop off the young with nothing more than a knife and half a days ration. The Phantoms would arrive at the same point in a month to pick up any survives and leave behind anyone who didn't make it in time. Dekan and five others were placed in a wide open plain known for it's wild and dangerous beasts. Dekan and the other five scattered in all directions. Dekan would then go and survive the month completely alone though beasts and other problems found their way to him. When the Phantom arrived at the plains to pick up the survivors was Dekan the third to show up, his body scared from brawling with the wild creatures but otherwise unharmed. the two last young Sangheili never showed up, either dead or to late. Having completed their trail the young Sangheilies were taken back to Davum Keep where a feast was held in their honor. Dekan dinned with his family and friends. It was during this feast that Dekan wanted to become the strongest and become the Kaidon of the planet. The following day saw Dekan training hard with his uncle on the keep's training ground. For the next many years trained Dekan under his uncle's guidance. His uncle taught him everything he needed to know before he went to the planet's military academy, if it could really be called as such. Here at the academy was he taught about strategy and tactics as well as honing skills with a sword and rifle. Dekan, and his teachers, quickly learned that he had a great mind for planing and executing ambushes and complex strategies at a young age. During team exercises was Dekan often seen as his team's leader. Though he proved to be a good leader he wasn't able to always lead his team to victory and he often blamed himself for not being good enough. Human-Covenant War Dekan traveled from Davum with around 800 other Sangheili to participate in the war against the humans in and partook in the final days of the . Denkan, now a led a lance of Sangheili against the humans on . Though He had only been on the human world for a few days he and his lance from Davum had managed to establish a savage reputation with his brutal battles against the humans, even among the Covenant forces. His follow Sangheili from other Sangheili worlds viewed his methods as barbaric and some even actively tried to distant themselves from his unit. This meant that Dekan's unit would often fight alone with minimal support from nearby units. Quickly adapting to this, the unit was viewed more as a commando unit over the course of the war. Especially Lhor Konar, who also fought during the , showed distaste for Dekan and his troops as he thought them undisciplined compared to Sangheili standards and without any order. Lhor often grouped Dekan and his men together with the Jiralhanae which Dekan didn't take kindly to but due to Lhor's position as an Special Operation Officer and therefor saw little to him decided to let the insults slide for now. Dekan would vanish from the war to less known battles but unlike Lhor he would show up already in during the , where he fought side by side with Fero 'Guraza. During this battle he and his unit stormed through the planet's capital, slaughtering every human in their way to their hearts content. As much fun as Dekan had during the massacre of the human civilians it was also during this battle that he found out that the humans could still hurt him very much. His unit had charged ahead of the rest of the Covenant forces, getting deep into human controlled territory where they were quickly surrounded and attacked from all sides. Barely keeping his head cool he was able to fight off the humans and get the few survivors of his unit out and away from the human trap that cost him many of his friends and warriors. He and remains of his unit managed to pull back to friendly territory where they were shipped off world to participate in another battle elsewhere. Dekan was taunted by the other Sangheili for losing most of his unit to such a simple and plain trap. Dekan could only feel anger towards not only those who were taunting him but also himself for getting carried away like that in the midst of battle. Determined to not let something like that happen again he left the war again to improve his tactical and strategic skills to become a better leader and commander. Dekan spend the next three years back on Duvam where he improved his skills until he felt confident with his leadership skills and returned to the war once more. Dekan participated in numerous battles, showing off his new skills which hadn't lost any of his ruthlessness. It didn't take long for him to catch his superiors attention and his was quickly promoted to Field Master. Dekan gleefully led his new forces into battle, often spearheading the assaults himself. This bolstered his troops moral and their respect for him. With his new skills and ruthless nature he led many minor battles against the human's outer worlds before the campaign truly began moving into the inner colonies. Dekan and his troops once again showed off their brutal nature, showing no mercy to those who were unfortunate enough to stand in their way. Those few they spared became little more than objects for sports between battles and didn't last long before they were killed off. Dekan would often let prisoners loose on agricultural areas to be hunted by his men. Many of the shipmasters on these ships didn't approve of the games but Dekan was quick to challenge them to a dual of rights. While some of shipmasters proved more than a fair challenge for Dekan, he would usually come out on top. In 2552 participated Dekan and his troops in the closing days of the , having been attached to the . Dekan and his personal guards even went to partake in the . Here they fought their way through the scared and overwhelmed UNSC defenders that fought desperately to defend their home. During the humans evacuation of the city to orbit with whatever space faring vessels at hand had Dekan and his guards pushed their way near one of the space ports. Seeing the fleeing transports, he requested a strike from a nearby Corvette to hit the vessels. One such vessel was hit in its left engine by one of the Corvette's pulse lasers. The transport crashed to the ground and Dekan and his troops rushed to the crash sight to finish off any survivors. To Dekan's delight there were many survivors. Dekan began slaughtering the fleeing humans but stopped when he got the idea of using some of them as shields against the humans soldiers. Grabbed a middle aged man by the neck with his free hand while holding his plasma rifle in his other. Laughing at the odd idea their leader encouraged them to do, Dekan's troops also grabbed a living human each and marched off to find more battle. It didn't take them long before they ran into a small squad of human army troops. At first the human soldiers didn't know how or what to think of the odd Sangheili or how to retaliate without hurting the civilians. Seeing the soldiers hesitating to fight back, Dekan ordered his men to press their attack harder, killing a few soldiers. The human troops then came to the realization that they would all die if they didn't shot through the civilians. At first only a few of the soldiers began to shot at the captured humans held in front of the large Sangheili. Dekan only laughed like an exited mad man when gunshots went through his human shield just to be stopped by his energy shield. Throwing away the dead body, he instead activated his energy sword and charged into the demoralized humans, cutting and shooting them to pieces. Dekan and his troops would continue to fight the humans on Reach until the planet was finally completely glassed. he would stay with the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance for the duration of the war and into the . Great schism Dekan was serving on one of the vessels, a , that made up the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance when the Jiralhanae started slaughtering the Sangheili. Dekan, not intending to die like this, mounted a resistance and managed to take control of the vessel he served on. He then contacted the rest of the Sangheili Shipmasters on the other ships, hoping to form a better defense against the Jiralhanae attackers. It was Dekan's message That prompted a to confront the and later kill the . Dekan and his men travel with with this Shipmaster for a time to strike back at the Jiralhanae and burn their planets. While it satisfied him greatly to kill Jiralhanae, he began to become concern what would happen to his Homeworld of Davum that bordered to Jiralhanae territory. Taking the ship he had secured and all his men with him, he departed for Davum. Post War When Dekan arrived above Davum in late 2555 he found that it was under siege by Jiralhanae warbands. He quickly commanded his massive vessel to fight off the smaller Jiralhanae ships. Moving his ship into orbit of the planet he initiated a ground assault with him leading the ground forces. He handed over command of the vessel to his second-in-command and tasked him with keeping the Jiralhanae ships away from the populated areas of the planet. With the arrival of Dekan's forces, the Sangheili of Davum were able to push back against the Jiralhanae and force them to surrender. While many of Dekan's lieutenants wanted to have all the Jiralhanae prisoners executed or sold into slavery, Dekan himself had a better idea to deal with the Jiralhanae at his mercy. He gathered the the strongest of the surviving Jiralhanae leaders Appearance Personality Unlike many other Sangheili found in the galaxy, Dekan has nearly no sense of honor and view it as a waste of his time to uphold when he could use said time to crush his enemies instead. That said, he does like to display his brute power in front of his men when he feels like the time is right. He also have a short temper when it comes to discussing politics with other clans or species. His temper is especially short when it comes to Jiralhanae who he view as stubborn and annoying to deal with. He's known for challenging Jiralhanae commanders and the like to a dual to the death for less than what most Sangheili would even bother dealing with. While he hates the Jiralhanae, he admires their physical power over even the Sangheili. This has led to Dekan to create penal legions composed of captured Jiralhanae slaves to fight on behalf of Davum i the years after the Great schism. Though not the best strategist, preferring the simplest approach in most situations, he still has a good grasp on tactics and strategy to command large scale battles, both in space and on the ground. Equipment Skills Trivia *The author was inspired by a picture he found of an abnormally huge Sangheili standing among other Sangheili on Deviantart. Category:Sangheili